Soccer game
by sperry426
Summary: Post PP Danny and Sam have a son named Seth. Today, Seth had a soccer game, and boy was it going to be interesting! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMES EITHER PLEASE! ONE SHOT!


**One-shot of Danny and Sam's son, Seth! I do not own any of the characters but Seth, Addison, and her parents.**

* * *

"Daddy, do i have to play today?" Little five year old, Seth Fenton, asked his father Danny Fenton. Today, Seth had a soccer game. Danny and Sam walked across the field as their son trudged along behind them.

"Of course, Seth. Don't you want to be the goalie today?" Danny asked his son.

"Not if I have to play." Seth said.

"What if you score a goal today, Seth? Won't that be exciting?" Sam asked her son.

"Mommy, please don't make me play!" Seth cried out.

"Why don't you want to play?" Sam asked as she turned around and crouched down next to her son.

"Because I don't like soccer!"

"It's going to be Halloween soon, Seth. Remember when we told you that soccer ends a few days before Halloween? Until then, you have to keep playing soccer." Danny said.

"I want to be done now!" Seth said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey, Seth!" Seth, Danny, and Sam turned around to the voice that called Seth. It was Seth's best friend, Addison. She was on Seth's soccer team.

"Are you ready to play today?" Addison asked Seth, as she continued to walk with her mom and dad. Addison's parents smiled and waved at Danny and Sam, and Danny Sam smiled and waved back.

"Yep! C'mon mommy! C'mon daddy! We're gonna be late for my game!" Seth said as he started to run toward the field where his team would be playing.

"When we ask him to play today, it was a fight. But when Addison asks to play, he's all for it!" Danny said.

"Danny, your parents told me that when you were five, you would always put up a fight when you didn't want to do something, unless I was there."

"Yeah. What are you trying to say?"

"Seth is you, and Addison is me."

"Sam, just tell me!"

"Clueless." Sam said giving Danny a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey guys!" Another voice called out.

"Tucker!" Sam and Danny said.

"Glad you could make it to Seth's game." Sam said.

"Of course! I wouldn't want to miss my nephew/ godson's game! Tucker said.

"We're gonna late c'mon!" Seth said running to the soccer field.

"Seth, did you say hi to Uncle Tucker?" Danny asked his son.

"Sorry. Hi uncle Tucker!" Seth said as he hugged Tucker.

"Are you ready for your game?" Tucker asked Seth.

"Yeah, let's go!" Seth said. Seth ran all the way up to Addison and his team members, who were all standing right next to their coach.

"Hey Seth! Are you ready to play today? Coach Buddy asked.

"Yeah! Can I be goalie?" Seth replied.

"Sure! Alright guys are we ready to play today?" Coach Buddy asked his team.

"Yeah!" The kids answered.

"All right lets go! Have fun! Coach Buddy said.

Seth, Addison, and their team members all ran out into the field. The other team ran out into the field and waited for the ball to be placed in the middle. Seth ran to the goal, and stood there like he was protecting a chocolate chip cookie. Man, did he want one at that moment. The game started at the kids were all huddled up, kicking the ball. The ball finally got out of the mob of kids. One of the kids on the other team started to run, kicking the ball, toward Seth.

"Alright, Seth get ready!" Danny called out to his son. The little kid kicked the ball to the goal. To Seth, the ball was zooming towards him. Seth got scared and became intangible. The ball went right through Seth, and into the goal.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday. Time out." Coach Buddy said. Danny, Sam, and Tucker stood there shocked as they tried to process what Seth just did.

"That was the first time he showed any signs of his powers right?" Tucker asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Sam said staring at her son.

"First time." Danny finished.

"Danny, maybe you should go talk to Seth." Sam said.

"Yeah." Danny said walking up to his son. Danny crouched down to Seth, and Seth just looked at his feet.

"Was that the first time you did that?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Seth said, not taking his eyes off his feet.

"Remember when daddy told you he has ghost powers? It looks like you got them too, Seth." Danny said.

"That's cool!" Seth said taking his eyes off his feet, and looked at Danny, smiling.

"Yeah it is cool." Danny said smiling too. "When we get home, we can practice. Do you think you can play right now?" Danny asked

"I want to play." Seth said looking at Addison.

"OK. Try not to use your powers. Were you scared?" Danny asked.

"I was scared that the ball was gonna hit me." Seth said.

"It's OK, Seth. When daddy got his powers, he didn't know how to control them, and when he was scared, the same thing would happen to him. He would become invisible. Just like you did. But it was OK. I learned to control them. When we get home, we'll practice OK?" Danny said.

"Yeah. Lets play. I won't get scare anymore!" Seth said.

"Have fun."Danny said smiling.

"High five." Danny said, holding up his hand. Seth gave Danny a high five and got back into place as goalie. Danny got up and walked next to Sam and Tucker.  
"Are we good?" Coach Buddy asked.

"Right now we are, but I can't promise that he won't use his powers for the rest of the game." Danny said.

"OK. Lets see how this goes. Time in!" Coach Buddy said. For the rest of the game, Seth turned intangible, shot ecto blasts at the ball, and flew. Sam, Danny, and Tucker smile whenever Seth was looking at them, but when Seth wasn't, it was kind of like monkey see monkey do. Sam would have her hands covering her mouth, Danny would cover up his ears, and Tucker would cover up his eyes.

By the end of the game, it was called a tie so now one would get upset about all of the power interruptions. The ball had a lot of burnt marks from all of the ecto blasts Seth shot. Addison ran up to Seth, as Seth bent down to pick up the ball.

"How did you do that?!" Addison asked Seth.

"I have ghost powers just like daddy! Seth said with pride in his voice.

"That is so cool! I wish I had powers like you!" Addison said. "Mommy, I want powers like Seth! Can I get them for Christmas?" Addison said running up to her mom, who was standing next to Danny and Sam.

"Honey, I can't give you powers. Seth was born with them." Addison's mom said, taking her daughter's hand.

"But I want them!" Addison wined.

"We know, sweetie." Addison's dad said waving bye to Sam and Danny.

"Sorry." Danny and Sam said. Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked up to Seth who was smiling.

"Was I good?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." Danny, Sam, and Tucker said.

"C'mon, lets go home." Danny said. They walked up to the coach who was hitting himself with the clipboard.

"Here, Coach Buddy!" Seth said holding the ball out to Coach Buddy.

"Keep it. You did good today." Coach Buddy said.

"Cool! C'mon, Uncle Tucker! Let's play!" Seth said running to an open soccer field. Tucker ran after him and Sam and Danny stayed to talk to the coach.

"We're sorry. This was really unexpected." Danny said.

"We didn't know he would show his powers off this early." Sam said.

"It's OK. Just, next game, please make sure he knows how to control it. Even a little would help." Coach Buddy said.

"We will." Sam and Danny replied.

"Danny! Sam! I need help!" Tucker called out to his friends. Danny and Sam turned around to see that their son was way up in the air, holding on to Tucker by his hands.

"Look Uncle Tucker! There's my school!" Seth said, only holding Tucker by one hand, so he could point to the school.

"Ah!" Tucker said holding on to Seth for dear life.

Danny and Sam both knew that having a kid was going to be hard work, but having a kid with ghost powers? That was going to be another things. But they also knew that they would love every second of it. And that they wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**What did you guys think? REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


End file.
